Bronze and Brown
by Angel51
Summary: Edward has the biggest crush on his sister's bestfriend. What happens when they deside to pull a prank and pretend they are dating? Will feelings finally show? Or will someone else come in the way? ExB EmxR AxJ
1. The Day Before

"Hey Edward, wait up!" my brother Emmett calls for me.

"Did you see the new girl? Man…. What a bomb! Too bad she's not my style. Take your chance bro!" Emmett winks at me and walks away. I don't understand how he gets all the girls. Maybe because he's the captain of the football team and his muscles. Anyways, my name is Edward Cullen. Just a sideline from my super hyper pixie sister, Alice, and gigantic brother, Emmett. You want to know a secret? I have a huge crush on my sister's best friend. Bella…

_Bellaaaa…_

I can think about her all day. She's always running in my mind. Her smile, her brown wavy brown hair, her beautiful brown eyes, and her body… Gosh… get your mind out of the gutter Edward.

_Ding!_

I dragged my body from the couch to the door. And guess who was stand there? Right in front on me, looking like a goddess, as always. And here I stand. In front of the most stunning girl known, in old ripped sweat pants and no shirt. I must look like a lazy ass.

"Hey Edward! Looking Good! Is Alice inside?" Bella giggled.

"Um, yeah, do you want me to call her?

"No thank you, I'll go up. By the way, do you know that I'm staying over tonight? Tonight is going to be awesome! I hope you don't mind I called Jasper and Rosalie to come too. Don't you just think Emmett and Rosalie are perfect for each other?" Bella kept talking until she reached the stairs.

"Emmett and Rosalie? I was more thinking Jasper and Alice. I guess that leaves us with no one" I replied instantly interested in her answer.

"Well, we don't have to…" she was about to go on, but my evil pixie sister interrupted.

"Bella! When did you come in? Edward stop hogging Bella, and go clean your room, looks like a pigs sty." Alice screamed from the top of the stairs causing Bella to giggle.

"See you tonight Edward" Bella said with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

Tonight… no matter what, I'm going to make Bella my girlfriend.

**Omg! My first ever chapter!! Omg! Do you like it?? Please leave a reveiw! Plz! With a cherry on top?**


	2. Realize

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

"Edward!" a too sweet voice came from my phone. That meant only one thing. Tanya.

"Hello, Tanya. Can I ask why you are calling me"(***cough* stalker).**

"Ha-ha, your so funny Eddie! I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house. I miss you." Does this girl have any shame?

"First of all, do not ever call me Eddie, and second of all, no thank you. Tanya we broke up, now stop stalking me and I already have a girlfriend."

"Oh really! Who is…" she was about to finish but I couldn't take her voice anymore, the girl have no shame at all. I was lying about the girlfriend thing, but tonight! I become a man! Well, not really.

Right now, Bella is getting ready in Alice's room, I can hear them giggling. I wonder what they are talking about. I quietly snuck don't the hall, Alice's door was closed but you could still hear what they were talking about. You could hear the song 'Good Girl Go Bad' in the background. That was Bella's favorite song. **(Aw…it's so cute that he knows that!)**

"So what's going on with you and my brother?" They are talking about me! I could feel my body tense up.

"Edward? What about him? He's nice and all, but he's still your brother." At that moment, I felt my heart stop.

"What! I thought you liked him!"

"Alice, I do, but still, like…" Bella was stuttering, c'mon Alice, be a good sister and get the info for me.

"Okay Alice, It would be awesome if I and Edward date but… I just don't think Edward is a good boyfriend. **(Phh… Edward would be an awesome bf)** The way he treated Tanya, I don't know… I don't think I'm ready for that." Bella explained.

Ohh… now I get it. Tanya always thought of Bella as a threat, so while we were dating, she would always tell Bella that I was the bad one, while she was the one cheating on me with some guy she met at MY OWN party. I caught them in a compromising position in my room. I treated Tanya with the best, but she is the one who is the bad girlfriend. I don't blame Bella for thinking that, she was talked into believe that I'm the bad boyfriend.

I walked away while planning in my head. I know exactly what to do. If Bella thinks being my girlfriend is too much pressure then I'll find another way. This is going to be awesome!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ha-ha… cliffhanger kind of!** **I'm not really sure how to do this coz this is my first ff, but I was very upset about my reviews. **

**-team-edward-lion-lamb- was the only one who reviewed! So thank you so much!! You're awesome!! You made my day! 3**

**As for everyone else!! EVERYONE! REVIEW!! Please! I need reviews!! This time, I'll reply to everyone to reviews to me in my next chapter!! REVIEW!! **


	3. Best I Ever Had

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella and Alice were downstairs watching some movie named Notebook. Wasn't that supposed to be some chick movie? Whatever, Jasper and Rosalie are still not here yet and I need them to be here to start my plan!

Dingdong!

Finally! Somebody's late!

"Emmett, could you please get the door?" I yelled across the hall, you could hear his footsteps running downstairs. Bella has been telling how hot Rosalie is and he's dying to meet her.

I put away my laptop and walked downstairs. Guess what my little virgin eyes had to face?

Rosalie was back against the wall with Emmett and crowded over her, molesting her mouth. Somebody cleared their throat and I took this time to look around the room. There were sleeping bags all covered the room. I thought only Bella and Rosalie were coming over.

"Alice, is there another of your friends coming?" Alice didn't reply, she was too busy staring at Jasper.

"No, Edward, I thought you guys were hanging with us too night" Bella asked.

"Yeah, sure" I replied coolly, but inside I was freaking out. A night. With Bella. Almost alone. Sleeping in the same room.

"Alright! Let's all get in the living room, were going to be watching Fame. I guys are so hot in that movie!" Alice finally moved her stare from Jasper. MY PLAN IS GOING RIGHT ON TRACK! **(Can anyone guess what his plan is?)**

We sat in pairs on the couches, which left me and Bella together. Only a few inches over. I could feel her breathe on me.

After a 2 hour movie Alice finally spoke. "Let's play Truth and Dare!"

"Edward goes first!" Emmett yelled!

"Um… Alice, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I knew what Alice was trying to do.

"Alice, what is your felling for Jasper?" I asked exactly what she wanted me to ask.

"I think… he's really handsome. And I love his hair, his eyes, his…body" she whispered the end part.

"Okayyyy!! My turn! Jasper truth or dare." Alice asked. Oh no…

"Dare."

"Alright, I dare you to kiss me." Oh she did!!

Jasper leaned forward and pressed his lips to Alice's. You know, I have seen a lot of things in my life. But watching my sister make out with some guy is not what I want to see. I looked to my side and say Bella looking uncomfortable, I wonder why. I looked to my other side, oh! Now I get it! Alice and Jasper were making out and Emmett and Rosalie were staring in each other eyes. We were the odd ones out. This is my opportunity.

"Do you want to go outside with me, seeing my sister make out is not how I want to spend my Friday night." I added with a chuckle.

"Sure"

We walked outside side by side.

"You know… we are the only one who isn't getting together." I said in a sad tone.

"Yeah, it's kind of sad eh?" Bella replied. She is making my job easier.

"You know! Why don't we mess with them? Why don't we pretend that we are dating? It would be fun!" I said.

"Um... it would be only pretend right?" She's trying to run away from me.

"Yep! C'mon, it would be fun!"

"Um... alright, maybe this could be fun!" **(Yes!!)**

I offered her my hand; she hesitated at first but then smiled and took my hand. We walked back to my house, hand in hand.

Alright!! FINALLY THERE!! Awesome eh!! THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! ILY ALL!! I promised ill reply to all, so here it is.

_**Nat**__**- **_**Thank you so much! I will try!**

_**xCarrieeex**__**- **_**Thank you, I'm trying, I think this is my longest!!**__

_**-team-edward-lion-lamb**__**-**___**Your welcome!**

_**Dani-1811**__**- **_**I'm trying!! 3**

_**Isabella**__**- **_**I'm sorry, I didn't even notice I swore! Sorry anyways!!**__

_**puasluoma**__**- **_**Thank you for your thoughts! Do you know any beta I can contact?**

_**crazyhypervampiregurl**_**- I know, I hate her too.**

Alright… so… just need to ask u something.

Should Tanya come in the story or should Jacob? REVIEW!


	4. We need to talk

**I do not own Edward... or twilight :(**

Finally!! Who's the man? I am. Edward Cullen. Is the man. Who just now got a beautiful girlfriend!

Now for the problem. How do I make this fake girlfriend and boyfriend to the real thing? This is the time to take out the Cullen charm.

I grabbed Bella's hand we walked in side together. I had a very big goofy smile on my face and what I could guess, Bella did too. As soon as we walked inside, all 4 curious eyes landed on our faces first then to our hands.

"FIANNLY!" they all yelled together. I guess they all wanted this as much as I did.

"Okay, let's get back to our game!" Alice said, but the way she said it, it didn't sounded like she really cared about the game, but the way we hooked up.

"Edward, truth or dare" Jasper said. I knew if I said truth, they would ask me how we hooked up, and if I did dare, they would make me do something embarrassing.

"Truth" I said with a sigh.

"Um… oh wait, I got one, HOW DID YOU TWO HOOK UP!" he yelled.

I looked at Bella and she met my gaze, and then blushed and then looked down.

"Well, um, we both liked each other a lot." I said making this all up in my mind.

"And then, when we were outside we kissed, and now we are together." Bella was very fast that I almost missed it. I took me a few moments to understand what she said.

"Okay! Time for you guys to go to sleep! We girls need to have a little talk." Rosaline said with a sly look in her eye. This could be good. The girls walked upstairs, while us guys got inside our sleeping bags and fell asleep. Nor Jasper or Emmett talked to me. What's going on with them?

Later in the night I felt someone sit beside me. Bella was sitting right beside my head, half asleep.

"Edward, Edward. Get up, we need to talk" Bella whispered in a hard tone.

This cant be good.

**Okay everyone. I am soo sorry i havnt updated for so long. School sucks. Who agrees!! ANYWAYS!! I need reviews!! Pretty plz!! i need a reason to update! ALSO!! I NEED A BETA!! Help!!**


	5. Explain

"**I don't own Twilight"**

"Bella?" "What's wrong?" I asked

"Edward, come outside." She still whispered in a hard tone.

"But it's cold outside"

"NOW EDWARD!" she whispered yelled.

This cant be good. Bella yelled at me.

I got up, while Bella was already walking towards the door, I just followed her.

Once we got outside, Bella turned to me, but her face was still facing the ground.

"Edward, I really need to talk to you."

I gulped. "Yes Bella"

"Edward... this thing were going to do, might get us in trouble you know…everyone will hate us if we lied to them." Ohhh... That's what is going on in her pretty little mind. That Bella, always thinking of what others will think.

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her tiny frame. I heard her breath pick up.

"Bella" I whispered.

She didn't look at me.

"Bella" I tried again. She didn't budge. I lifted her face with my finger so her face was leveled with mine.

"Bella, sweetheart, it was a joke. You don't have to do it, if you don't want to. Bella, you're my best friend in the world, I'm not going to make you do anything. Anything, at all. That you don't want to." I whispered to her.

"Edward" she whispered and moved her face closer to mine.

Is she doing what I think she is?

Is she going to kiss me?

Bella face was almost a inch from mine, but instead of leaning up a bit more, she turned her face and kissed my cheek. Sigh, I knew it was too good to be true.

"Edward" she whispered again.

"You are my best friend, and I shouldn't have talked to you like I did when we were outside. I'm sorry, I just freaked out by the idea… you know... us… together.

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. She doesn't want me.

Bella seemed to notice the difference in my face.

"Edward, I still want to do it, I just wanted some things off my back" Bella explained while walking to the balcony.

"Did you know… that Alice and Rosalie were so happy that were together." Bella said with a sigh.

"Too bad, that's not true" she whispered. I for one, was confused. Why does she sound like she's regretting saying all of this to me?

"Well, it's late, we should get inside, plus, I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow. You know why? Because I need to look good for my BOYFRIEND tomorrow." She said, while walking to me.

"Goodnight… hubby"she whispered and kissed my cheek and let her lips stay there for a while.

"Goodnight Bella!!" I said laughing.

Bella walked inside the house. Leaving me outside alone.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

What a night!!

BPOV

Edward.

Edward.

Edward.

My best friend.

My fake boyfriend.

My secret love.

**Im so sryy I havnt updated for so long!! SCHOOL!! I HATE IT! BUT PLZZZ REVIEW!! PLZZ!! PLZZ!! **


	6. A New Day

**I dont own twilight! **

**I'm soo sorry, i dont even know hwo loing has it been since i have updated, sooo sorry. Forgive me? Lets see if i can get atleast 5 reveiws? maybe more?'**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****EdwardPOV**

Today was the day I finally get to hold Bella in public. Where I can finally hug and drop off her to her classes. This is deffinitely the best idea I have ever had.

I look at the clock, 7:30. I have a half and hour till school starts. Time to take a shower.

**BellaPOV**

I can't believe it, Edward Cullen, hottest guy at Forks High School is my boyfriend. Well, fake boyfriend, but in a way hes is my boyfriend.

But he doesnt like me, hes just doing this as a prank. And I'm just his puppet. No, I will not get hurt by a boy again. I need to talk to Edward.... again.

**AlicePOV**

Edward and Bella. Together. Finally!! I can't believe this is happening. But something seems off. Their not acting like a normal couple. They dont kiss, all I have seen them do was hug and hold hands. I have to talk to Edward....

**I'm so sorry its really short, but I needed this to happen before I go on with them dating... so.. please? atleast 5 reveiws? Pretty Please?**


	7. A Moment

**Hiii! I know your still mad since I only got 1 reveiw, so I'm going to put the next chapter just for youu! **

**I dont own Twilight... or Edward =(**

* * *

**EdwardPOV**

After I took a shower and got dressed for school, I went to go pick Bella from her house.

"Hi Edward!" a very annoying pixie yelled from behind me.  
"Hi Alice" I drawled out. I really didnt want to deal with her right now.  
"Where you going?" she asked, already knowing where I was going.  
"To go pick up Bella, Alice." I replied.  
"I see... going to pick up your girlfriend?" she teased. Gosh, I just want to get to Bella right now.  
"Yes Alice, now can I go?" I didn't even bother waiting for her reply, I just took my car keys and walked out.

Driving to Bella's a new problem. It's not like I never picked her up before, infact, I'm her usual ride to school. But today seemed different some how. Maybe because I knew Bella and me where, in a way, dating. But that shouldn't ruin everything right? Then what is happening now? Is this going to ruin our friendship?

**BellaPOV**

When I heard Edward's car outside, I didnt know what to do! I just have gotten up! I went outside to my balcony and waved at Edward and told him to wait. Now, what would a good girlfriend wear? Should I go with my normal skinny jeans a blue top, or should I go with my red hot short shorts that Alice made me buy. I chose the skinny jeans. I rushed outside just wanting to get to Edward. And there he was, looking so sexy with his jeans and black button down. I just wanted to jump in his arms and lick him. Oh wow! Where did that come from? I know I liked Edward, but I never knew that much. Do I like Edward that much?

"Hey Edward!" I went over to him and hugged for looking so hot. But ofcourse, I didn't tell him that. But he didn't hug me back.

"Edward? Edward, are you okay?" I asked and put my hand on his cheek. He seemed fine.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just got alot on my mind" He came back from his fantasy world. And he grabbed me by the waist and twirled me around.

"So, girlfriend of mine. Are you ready to show everyone our little secret?" He asked while starting the car. I needed to tell him now, or else, it might be too late.

"Okay Edward, um, you know how were bestfriends? Dating might be weird for us. So, I just wanted to say this. After this, we would still be best of friends right? I mean, nothing between is would change right?" Now, I let it all out, I just had towait for Edward to answer.

"Bella, why are you saying this? You know I would never hurt you" He said a little upset. He thought I didn't trust him.

"Edward, I just dont want to get hurt. You know, like what he did to me." I siad looking out the window, we were almost there but the main reason was that I didn't want to see Edwards facial expressions right now. He parked the car right beside Alice's yellow porsche. I was about to get out, thinking Edward was mad at me and didn't want to talk to me right now, but instead, he grabbed my hand by one hand and my face with the other, and pushed our faces so close, I could feel his breathe on my face. He stared right in my eyes and it seemed like he could see all the pain that _he_ left me.

"Bella, never ever, compair me to _him. _He was a bastard to do that to you. I would never hurt you like that Bella. Never!" he spoke so ever slowly knowing that my full attention would be on him.

I put mu hands on either side of his face and leaned in.

"I know" was all I said, and it was good enough for both of us.

* * *

**Soo! How do you guys like? Any guesses on who it was that hurt Bella? Reveiw me uppp! I only got 1 last time, so I put a bit of a Edward and Bella moment in this one. Trust me, it's all Edward&Bella moments after this. I just needed to show that Bella is not totally into Edward as Edward is into Bella. Will that change? You tell me! I'll take one person who reveiws idea into my story. What is it? Once again, you tell me. Should Bella attack Edward? When should Edward kiss Bella? WHO IS THIS "HIM"? YOU TELL ME!**


	8. Pissed

****

**Thank You Sooo sooo much for all the reveiws... you have no idea how happy I was when I opened my emails... Thank you jenni-twifan,edwardluver1983,MidnightSeductress95,twihard22,xlizzieluvsthecullenboysx,RosesFromDrew! I'm loving you guys right now... and for the ones who didn't reveiw but still did read my story, thank you too! **

**I dont own twilight.... for some reason, I'm very upset becoz of that...**

* * *

BellaPOV

I was still a bit shaken about what happened between me and Edward in the car. After we got out, i noticed that everyone was staring at us. I didn't get it, when Edward used to pick me up before, no one noticed, now all of a sudden people start to notice us?

"Don't worry about them" Edward whispered in my ear. Even with that closeness I got goosebumps. I got Edward Fever, I giggled to myself **(get it? Beaver Fever?)**

Edward walked me to class but he made sure that everyone knew we were dating because when I was abotu to turn around to go inside, he grabbed my waist and came to close to my face and tilted his head like he was going to kiss me... he leaned to my lips but then he moved and little to the right and kissed my cheek. Edward has kissed my cheek before but this time there was something different. What was wrong with me? Was I falling hard for Edward?

He leaned back and said a bit too loud for everyone to hear

"Bye baby. I'll see you at lunch" I nearly died right there. Edward, the biggest hottie at school, just called me baby. Right now I was on cloud nine. After Edward walked to his class, I almost floated to my class. Everyone was looking at me! And mostly every girl was giving me dirty glares and was for the boys... they are a different story. I walked down to my seat and everyone started to whisper around me. It was just like in those drama queen movies when the geeky and nerdy girl goes to her seat everyone whispers with their hand infront of their mouths but eyes on her. Yep, this is what I felt like. But it didn't really matter, you know why? Because, my fake boyfriend, my best friend, was Edward Cullen.

**EdwardPOV**

After mine and Bella's little show infront of her classroom, I went to my class room, almost everyone looked up from their books to look at me. I hated it. Every girl dreamed to be my girlfriend and every boy dreamed to be my best bud. But none of them really knew me. All they saw was Edward Cullen, the cool and hot dude. I'm way more than that. Luckly, I had this class with Emmett and Jasper. I was almost done my worksheet when a note flew ontop of my page. I looked to my right and saw Japer and Emmett making motions trying to tell me to open the note. I did.

_Good job bro! Finally got Bella eh? Niiicccee! When are you taping that?- Emmett_

Ofcourse this part was from Emmett so I skipped all the part of me and Bella getting it on.

_Anyways, Edward, you know we love you but please be careful. You know Bella totally shut us down when he hurt her. I don't want that to happen again. Be careful.- Japser_

And this is from Jasper. Jasper being the protective one had to tell me to be carefull.

Now, I was pissed.

**_

* * *

_**

**Ohhhh! Edward's pissed! Reveiws please! And give more ideas on who "he" is!!! "He" will be revealed soon!! REVEIW!! the only motive I have to write a new chapter is that people are liking my story. So please reveiw. Who understood the Beaver Fever? **


End file.
